Description The Administrative Core will support all of the Projects and the Bioinformatics Core of this Program. Kathrin Plath, Program PI, will be the Leader of the Administrative Core, with support from Drs. Smale and Zaret as Co-Investigators. This Core will enable all of the scientific components of the Program to interact by providing the structure and financial support for regular planning, sharing, and evaluation of the research. The Core will be responsible for ensuring that the investigators act as a cohesive and interactive group by providing the planning and leadership required for regular and frequent interactions among the Projects and the Bioinformatics Core. A shared Web site will support the projects with integrated services for optimal quality, efficiency, and data-sharing. In addition, the core will ensure efficient collaborations with the existing stem cell research centers at UCLA and UPenn to provide optimal access to basic resources and infrastructure and leverage existing high-throughput sequencing, microarray, and stem cell resources at the respective institutions. The Core will recruit additional investigators to the study of human cell pluripotency and reprogramming through the distribution of pilot projects. The Administrative Core will also provide centralized grant administration, including coordinating interactions of the investigators. Core usage, reporting to the NIGMS, budget oversight and management, and ensuring compliance with all governing IBC and ESCRO regulations and policies. Program interactions and oversight will be facilitated by a Scientific Advisory Board composed of both internal and external experts in stem cell biology and epigenetics.